The Initial Wave
by LightThemUp
Summary: Nine years after the culminating battle concerning Gaia, the remaining members of the Seven of the Prophecy have settled down, and begun their personal lives, putting the tragic months of death and hurt behind them. Now, as a new threat arises, a mysterious prophecy calls for the eight most courageous and intelligent individuals of the decade. SYOC open for Minor Characters.
1. The Form

The Initial Wave

…

The battlements slumped under the decaying woodwork, the archaic structure hanging in a dilapidated manner, dangling hazardously on the tip of the jagged crevice. The haunting voice echoed from the slit in the limestone, calling harshly against the beating of the northern wind and the pounding of the devastating precipitation. Its tone was that of fingernails upon chalkboard, scraping, grinding, and gravelly. A solitary figure stood, drenched from the sudden downpour, her figure shivering in the frigid breeze.

"You should have foreseen this day, my dear."

Her rubicund curls whipped in the mounting gale, her retort drowning in the utter din. "You're wrong! They'll show you! You're wrong!"

The ripping chuckle sliced the air like a gunshot. "You shall come to know pain, sorrow, and devastation, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

…

I know it's not much, but that's all I can reveal at this point. Below are the guidelines and the form for the SYOC.

I AM IN GREAT NEED OF MALE CHARACTERS! Please no Artemis or Hera children, as that is unrealistic.

**THESE MUST BE SUBMITTED BY PM.**

**NO MARY SUE'S OR GARY STU'S, AND NO POWERS THAT DON'T FIT THE GODLY PARENT**

Name/ Nickname:

Age:

Godly Parent (Please no Artemis or Hera):

Mortal Family:

Hometown:

Background:

Appearance (Be Descriptive: Hair Color/Style, Eye Color, General Build, Height, and Weight):

Unique Physical Traits (Tattoo's, Scars, Piercings):

Personality:

Fatal Flaw:

Weapon/ how it's seen through the mist:

Armor:

Powers from Godly Parent:

Clothing at Camp:

Clothing in the Mortal World:

Fears:

Friends (This can be a specific people or a cabins):

Enemies (Specific people or cabins):

Year Round/ Part Time?

How others, in general, perceive them as a person (do others like your OC, Hate your OC, or are just plain scared of Your OC? etc…):

Anything else you want to add:

EXTRA QUESTIONS:

Is there anything that you want your character to do, or not do?

Would you like your character to be involved in a romance? If so, with who?

**THESE MUST BE SUBMITTED BY PM.**


	2. Character List

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who submitted! I tried to make a place for all of the submissions that I received. In the end, I decided to only have seven "new" major characters. There will be an eighth character, which you already know, on the quest. **

**IMPORTANT: Submissions for Major characters are now closed. However, I AM still accepting applications for Minor Characters. If you are going to submit a minor character, please use the form provided on the previous page, and send the application through PM.**

_**Major Characters:**_

Kaia Kahale submitted by Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li (Daughter of Apollo)

Olivia Kingsley submitted by Iron Leopard( Daughter of Zeus)

Rosa Amaro submitted by TheNightGirl (Daughter of Erebus)

Hayden Campbell submitted by VirtualViola03 (Son of Demeter)

Amaya "Maya" Beckett submitted by BellaRosa17 (Daughter of Hades)

Brady Mackenzie submitted by BellaRosa17 (Son of Hephaestus)

Rio Eames submitted by SlientlyShouting (Son of Dionysus)

_**Minor Characters:**_

Antoinette Jones submitted by RandomYawn

Aloise "Louis" Middleton submitted by LittleSpade

Gabriel Angel submitted by RandomYawn

Flynn Rugeur (my character)

Anya Romanova (my character)

**Thanks again to those who submitted. The first chapter should be up later this evening. However, I will be leaving for a retreat tomorrow, and will not return until August 2****nd****. I will be able to view PM's and reviews via Phone, but I won't be able to post until my return date. **

**-M**


	3. Chapter 1

**Author: LightThemUp**

**Summary: Nine years after the culminating battle concerning Gaia, the remaining members of the Seven of the Prophecy have settled down, and begun their personal lives, putting the tragic months of death and hurt behind them. Now, as a new threat arises, a mysterious prophecy calls for the eight most courageous and intelligent individuals of the decade.**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: Here's the first chapter, as promised. I have a system arranged that you will be meeting at least two major characters per chapter, after chapter one. In this installment, you meet our first major character, and get a glimpse at one of the other characters. Also, a familiar huntress will be making an appearance, promptly. **

**I apologize if anything seems OOC. Please leave a review, or send a PM below.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

The Initial Wave

Chapter One

…

The battlements slumped under the decaying woodwork, the archaic structure hanging in a dilapidated manner, dangling hazardously on the tip of the jagged crevice. The haunting voice echoed from the slit in the limestone, calling harshly against the beating of the northern wind and the pounding of the devastating precipitation. Its tone was that of fingernails upon chalkboard, scraping, grinding, and gravelly. A solitary figure stood, drenched from the sudden downpour, her figure shivering in the frigid breeze.

"You should have foreseen this day, my dear."

Her rubicund curls whipped in the mounting gale, her retort drowning in the utter din. "You're wrong! They'll show you! You're wrong!"

The ripping chuckle sliced the air like a gunshot. "You shall come to know pain, sorrow, and devastation, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

…

Olivia Kingsley released her wrath upon the practice target, each crudely crafted dagger slicing through the rough material with an unearthly snarl. Olivia smirked in satisfaction, brushing a stray obsidian curl from her stormy irises, breathing heavily, her heaving chest glistening with delicate beads of perspiration. Reaching for her condensation-ridden water bottle, Olivia lowered herself delicately onto a nearby bench. She had been favoring her left leg for several days, attempting to let the prickling sprain untwist itself. Yet, for as far as Olivia could tell, her self-medicated theory wasn't proving to be as helpful as initially thought.

After a few rather lengthy sips, Olivia hauled herself from her perch, and began to collect the throwing knives, sheathing the tools into their proper containment devices, examining each blade in turn. In truth, they had the appearance of being well-worn and slightly soiled. Making a mental reminder to clean the surfaces, Olivia slipped a dark jacket over her partially bare shoulders, and began to make her way towards the cabin. Dusk was setting, and dinner would be announced within the continuing minutes.

The enormous structure loomed before her, marble walls casting misshapen mirages against the chilled, evening air. Stepping through the grand arch, the blast of musty presence and frigid thermostat slammed her form. In the month during her brief departure, the expanse had become riddled with a thin layer of dust and grime, her father's monumental statue cold and harsh in comparison. Following suit to siblings before her, Olivia strode towards the farthest corner, far from Zeus' watchful omnipresence. Slowly, she began to unpack the bag which had been awaiting her arrival, emptying the contents into a small chest at the foot of her bunk. Selecting a few choice garments, Olivia slid from the soiled clothing articles that had been donned for training, sliding on a worn Camp shirt, dark shorts, and her beloved tennis shoes. Pulling her hair down, she ran a brush through the mussed tangles before securing the tendrils in a practical half-up style. With a quick glance in a bedside mirror, Olivia examined her appearance. Her pale skin was set off by her arched eyebrows and churning orbs. Her hair was, at least, presentable, and her garments would have to do.

Grabbing a hoodie and tossing the fabric over the crook of her elbow, Olivia crossed the room, heading towards the dining pavilion. In the past years, rules and regulations had changed. Seating was much less strict, due to the fact that the open barrier with the Roman Camp allowed for the demigods to pass freely to and from the residences. Olivia knew she was early, but she didn't quite care. It was the first official day of camp, and not much of anyone had remained true to their parent's proper seating arrangements. Olivia noticed a group of Aphrodite campers giggling with a cluster of Apollo's sons. The Athena cabin was bickering with two of Hades' children, one of which Olivia recognized as Amaya Beckett, a dark haired, olive skinned female who most certainly wasn't afraid of picking a brutal fight. Rolling her eyes and biting her tongue to stop a sharp jab, Olivia slid into an empty seat, received her food, and made the respective offering. By the time she returned, another individual had arrived at her table… a person that Olivia had not expected to see.

"Thalia?"

The adolescent looked up, electric eyes crackling; the slender tiara perched upon her now slightly tamed mass of ebony locks. She took a bite of a nearby apple, replying only after the fruit had been appropriately swallowed.

"Hey Livy."

Olivia raised her eyebrow. "_Livy_? Gods Thals, never say that again."

Thalia raised her palms in mock surrender, the chained bracelets rattling slightly in her wake. Olivia slid across from her half-sister. "Why are you here? I though the hunt was in Nebraska tracking down a stray giant-ling. "

"Well…" Thalia took another bite. "We were, or at least, I was. Chiron contacted us through Artemis last night. Told us that we were needed in New York." She pointed to the adjoining table where three dozen eternal maidens had taken their seats.

"Did he say anything else?" Olivia pressed.

"Nothing. All I got was the basics, and that bit was passed straight through Artemis."

"Mmm."

"So," Thalia leaned forward. "What have you been up to?

"I went to visit Mom in Seattle last month."

"How'd that go?" Thalia questioned airily.

"The usual. She wants me to be a part time camper, to be at home during the school year. I told her it would be too risky for the both of us. We're still trying to work things out."

"That sounds…fun."

"Yeah, I just _relish_ being attacked by bloodthirsty hellhounds every ten bloody minutes." Olivia's British accent had slipped in as her voice rose.

"Wonderful," Thalia retorted, the hints of a smirk pulling at her plump lips. "Did you hear about Jason and Piper?"

"Yeah, news goes 'round fast. The Wedding's next month, right?"

She nodded, and then her face fell slightly. "Piper asked me to be a bridesmaid."

"That excellent!" Olivia commented, pondering the potential reasons that Thalia would be unhappy about the arrangement. "Why the long face?"

"I have to wear a dress, Liv. A dam (you see what I did there) dress."

Olivia had to admit that the idea was rather laughable. Thalia, in her punk clothing or Hunter's apparel had never been seen in anything remotely frilly or feminine by any of her companions. "You'll live. Anyways, Annabeth and Hazel will be there too, right? They'll pull you through."

Thalia groaned, banging her forehead on the table in response.

As the pair finished their conversation, and began to prepare for the evening campfire, a low horn blew and a piercing scream issued, the echo slicing through the tense air like a celestial bronze butter knife.

Thalia's bow appeared in her hands, a slender finger looped around an arrow's grip. Olivia's electric whip had morphed from her back pocket, the energy pulsating in her palm. The Huntress', as well as the Ares, Mars, and Bellona campers had readied their weapons, forming a pack. Together, half of the camp raced towards the crest of the hill, the steady pounding of hoof beats alerting the half-bloods of Chiron's presence.

Next to the robust pine, a figure lay, bloodied and whimpering, the patches of grass coated in the ghastly powder of a demon. Thalia reached the body first, and from her frantic gestures, it was clear that the person was important. Sprawled upon the littered weeds, her frizzy waves splayed, and her limbs flaccid, pale skin encased in plasma and blood, and partially covered by the Apollo medics, was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a bloodied knife clasped in her unmoving fingers.

…

**That's a wrap.**

**Please leave a comment below.**

**Thanks,**

**-M**


	4. Chapter 2

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from Rick Riordan's imagination. **

**Author's Note: I apologize for the extensive wait. I returned two days ago from a summer retreat in the mountains, and was not able to write in my absence. In light of my other stories, they will be updated within the next few days. **

**Please leave a review or send a PM with your thoughts about the plot, characters, writing style, etc… It's really helpful to hear from the readers. However, please no rude comments or flames. **

THE INTIAL WAVE

Chapter Two

...

Amaya Beckett wasn't one to often concern herself with the interworkings of the other campers, except when provoked or in an extreme time of need. Monday had been an example of the former. An unlikely argument had broken out between Amaya and Joshua Nordock, the head of the Athena Cabin, after he had trashed her bungalow. The conflicting opinions had ended in a shouting match and a particularly messy, physical alteration that included, but was not limited to, flying hamburgers, shattered goblets, vulgar phrases, and a fair few, well-placed blows and punches. Amaya has been departing to her cabin to change and shower, when the attack had been made known.

In the chaos, Amaya had drawn her Sai's, a set of identical, slender blades with crafted, blood-red guards. Charging after her cousins and distant relatives, red streaked hair billowing in the sudden, harsh wind, Amaya had slid beside the medics and Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of Artemis. Unable to prevent the spewing plasma, Amaya had rapidly changed course, hurtling down the opposite side of the hill, caramel irises scanning the barren terrain. The demon had either fled, or been destroyed by Rachel, as she had made her dash to safety. For, the dagger in her palm was most certainly celestial bronze.

Amaya, who had been discouraged and shocked more than normal, had retreated beneath the pine, resting her ebony locks against the thick bark, the edges of her mind drifting to the reaches of her memory. Amaya felt her cerebral management slide into the set of the distraught child she had been at the time of her mother's brutal death. The police had informed her that Mrs. Beckett had been attacked by a vicious animal. If Amaya strained, she could vividly recall the officer's facial features and build, the way he spoke, his harsh, yet oddly compassionate tone. After her mother's passing, Amaya grew numb to feelings, thrown into foster care, consistently switching families, discovering the illusions of the real world. She vowed to never trust again, to never feel gripping emotion. So far, her oath had held fast, and had stayed true.

It was midnight before Amaya slid from her position, slipping into the main forum, unnoticed by the harpies. She was a child of death and night, and such parenthood allowed for an uncanny ability to go unnoticed in the late hours of eve and the enchanting rays of early morn. The cabin was barren, the obsidian walls allowing a chill to encase the circumference, filling the area with a desolate air. Her brother was most likely in the Big House, awaiting news of the oracle's condition, standing in as senior counselor. Slouching to her bunk, Amaya made quick work, unsheathing the Sai's and checking for nicks before re-sheathing the weapons, and placing the custom tools on the bedside. Silently, she slid from the dark jeans, combat boots, and low cut, ripped, red blouse. Amaya strode to the adjoining washroom, flipping the switch, and turning the shower's dial. The grime flew from Amaya's skin as the moisture pounded her figure, ridding her complexion of the unfortunate grass stains and minor abrasions. Hair dripping, she left the shower stall, wrapped in a dark towel. Methodically, she changed into a pair of worn sweatpants and a loose, black camisole, which revealed the distinct tattoo of a line of skulls inching across her left arm. Effectively exhausted, and appropriately assuming that her brother would inform her of the transpired events in the morning, Amaya slid beneath the warm blankets, shutting her hazel eyes, letting the soft lull of sleep engulf her form.

Amaya dreamed she was in a wretched cave, a once lithe form hanging from wrist shackles, the skin revealing a sharp row of jutting bones. A mop of silken, dark locks dropped into the man's eyes, hiding his face from view. In the distance, a fire crackled to life, a pair of tongs clenched around a burning coal. From the darkness, a voice echoed, a muscular hand gripping the handle of the wickedly gleaming, orange tongs.

"You have held fast. You have not betrayed your family, nor your equals and lessers. Why?" The tone was graveled and harsh, like sandpaper.

The man responded, the vibrato hauntingly familiar. "I do not tell, because I do not want them destroyed."

"I have offered you glory, wealth beyond measure, a royal position. Yet, you have not taken advantage of my generous offers. You have made your decision, Son of Hades, and for it, you shall pay."

"I will not reveal the secrets, on that, I swear my life." His face lifted slightly, rotting teeth gritted, olive complexion glittering with sweat.

"Very well."

The figure approached, broad shoulders heaving. As if attacked by an invisible assailant, the man's head was forced against the rough stone wall. His dark eyes glittered with determination. Amaya let her dream stricken eyes roam the broken form of her half-brother, Nico di Angelo.

The tongs were placed to Nico's right cheek, and as soon as the scalding force was unleashed, Nico's mouth parted in a horrific scream, a circle of once unblemished skin, burnt and ghastly. As a cruel laugh penetrated the air, Amaya awoke, her face slamming into the forearm of an individual.

The slender, brown haired, blue eyed form of Rosa Amaro, daughter of Erebus, was hunched over Amaya's bed, peering intently at the formerly sleeping figure.

"We need you in the big house, immediately. It's about Nico."

…

Amaya wasn't a particularly welcoming individual when unexpectedly awoken in the middle of the night, but something in the tone of Rosa's voice concerned her greatly. So, as Rosa stepped away from the cot, Amaya buckled a solitary sheath to her waist, sliding her worn boots over the lengthy material of her sweatpants. Rosa was waiting at the door when Amaya appeared.

"Thalia had a dream. Awoke in a panic, and was in the big house within seconds. When she arrived, Chiron informed her that he too had experienced a rather disturbing dream. Most of the counselors were still in the vicinity, so Chiron called a meeting. He sent me to fetch you." Rosa quickly explained as they jogged towards the large, blue farmhouse.

Amaya nodded. Although Amaya had never exactly spoken to Rosa, her godly parent set her apart from the others in more way than one, and Amaya had to admit that she seemed like a genuinely good person who had experienced similar tragedies. Her time to mull over the thoughts, however, was cut viciously short as they stampeded onto the wrap-around porch.

The counselors were situated around the Ping-Pong table, two Apollo representatives covered in dried blood, while the rest wore concerned and taut expressions. To the left of the door, Thalia was sitting in a large armchair with an untouched flask of nectar in one palm, surrounded by her second lieutenant, as well as two very familiar individuals. Warm skinned and green eyed, Percy Jackson turned to face the newcomers, his youthful face showing signs of slight aging. His height had increased by a good inch, and his build was much more structured. To his right, an attractive young woman stood, caramel curls falling in ringlets around her dark face. The woman was yet another one of Amaya's relatives, Hazel Levesque.

From the head of the table, Chiron coughed. "It has come to my attention that a veteran member of our camp has been captured and is being kept for information."

Amaya noted that Chiron replaced the proper word _tortured,_ with the phrase of _being kept_. From the corner of her eye, Amaya noticed Hazel wince, and Percy's hand to come to rest upon her shoulder in comfort.

"In the proper form, a quest would be presented, and a party dispatched, but as it seems, unfortunately, our oracle is in a medically-induced coma, and is currently unable to perform her duties. We have sent notification to Camp Jupiter, requesting the use of their augur, but it most certainly may be daybreak before the message is received and put into action." He paused. "For those who are now joining us, the demon that assaulted Miss Dare has yet to be identified, yet the nature was one of vicious breed, and it is most likely that she shall retain some amount of scarring. However, it seems that the creature fled when Miss Dare passed through the border. A team of Hunters and Amazons are on its trail as we speak."

"Do we have any indication of the location of Nico?" Amaya cut in sharply, mildly surprising everyone. Although most would think it odd, there was a deeply-rooted feeling in the pit of Amaya's stomach telling her to remain silent about her own nightmare.

"From what my sources tell me, we lost contact in Ohio, but the winds have shifted such that it is impossible to tell his exact position. However, I deeply suspect it is far from the reach of Olympus by now."

As Thalia opened her mouth to make a remark, there was a shuttering _bang_, and the door flew open to reveal a tall, blonde teenager, blue eyes shimmering.

"I believe you are in great need of a prophecy." Apollo smirked, waving his hands for dramatic effect, eliciting a conflicted response of mangled groans and hushed exclamations.

"This is going to be interesting."

…

**Please leave a review below to tell me your thoughts.**

**Thanks,**

**Miss Anonymous**


End file.
